Like Bella
by Evolette17
Summary: Madison & Taylor reads Twilight, both move to Canada only to find that vampires ARE real. They found a vampire clan very akin to the Cullens in the real world. Once the Madison meets them, will her future end up with vampires like Bella's? ON HOLD.
1. PROLOGUE

_**A/N: **Here's my new story. For other readers, please check out my other story 2009 ABD if you like this one! Thank youu. Prologue kinda sucks, just skip on to the first chapter. **Please read and review!**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

June

**- MADISON'S POV -**

I was just about done reading the last book of Twilight: Breaking Dawn just as I finished my fresh men year at Forks High. If only the Twilight characters were all mortal, I'd love to be Bella any day. These 4 stories me and my sister received from an author named Stephenie Meyer has been quite interesting to read. We never heard of it, we couldn't find it on the shelves at book stores, on Google, or anything. It was just the four books delivered to us randomly at our door that was good enough to be published. It was wierd.

And I've read several books about vampires and so far this is the best.

But anyways, my name is Madison Blake; I live in Forks, Washington. I have an identical twin sister with just a different eye color than me, named Taylor. I'm moving to Canada in a month, and I don't believe in vampires... Since I haven't found one in Forks yet.


	2. FIRST DAYS

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1 - MAPLE**

September

**- MADISON'S POV -**

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep._

"Ugh, Taylor! Turn that thing off!" I yelled at my sister, still lying in bed with my eyes closed.

"Mmmmm," Taylor responded lazily, not moving an inch.

I sighed as I got up from bed, forcing my eyes open and walked clumsily over to the alarm clock across the room. I turned it off as I tried to wake her up. "Taylor! You don't want to be late for our first day here!" I said, and then walked off downstairs.

As I sat down in the kitchen waiting for my plate, Taylor joining me, I was thinking about our old home. Right now was my first morning of school in Maple, Ontario, Canada going to Maple High School as a sophomore with my twin sister... And not in Forks High.

I sighed for the second time as I started to miss rainy Forks and my friends back there.

Taylor and I spent the next half an hour getting ready for school. Before we left, we always checked in the mirror to fix our hair.

Here are a few facts. Me and my sister are twins who are exactly identical; except for our eyes. We have the same healthy, black hair, perfect nose, mouth, ears and pale skin but our eye color. Mine are a light shade of brown, like chess nut while my sister's were pure blue. I had side bangs while she had front bangs. Other than that, we are simply the same... But we don't say the same things at the same time like those creepy twins you see on TV.

"Do I look okay?" Taylor asked me.

"Yeah, what about me?"

"Obviously," She rolled her eyes.

"All right let's go," I said, as we both grabbed our bags and said our goodbye's for today to our parents.

To get to school, we had to walk 7 minutes to get to our bus stop, which led us to our school. Already, we had our bus passes that lasted for a month. Today I felt excited and I knew my sister did, too. We were both expecting new friends who wore casual clothes, who doesn't finish their homework all the time, and knows how to have fun.

The same classes we're both taking at the same time and day are Photography, Music, Math, Gym, and French. Other than that, I forgot the other few.

As I saw a blue bus coming our way, I knew that was what we're taking. It stopped in front of us while a couple of other teenagers hopped on, too. I put on my earphones and turned on my iPod. My iPod contained around 3 different genres of music and today felt like I had to listen to hip hop and R&B. I tapped my fingers along the beats with my sister until we got there.

The whole day was overwhelming because of the unfamiliar place, though we had a lot of help with the teachers in the hall way. Our first day was so ordinary and kind of boring that I really don't want to talk about it. Or even think about it. It would just waste my time. But thank goodness the day ended quickly as we went home taking the bus again.

Though on the way home, I found a mall and an amusement park very near by that I could go with someone someday. Today was awfully boring that I slept right away after dinner and homework.

It was the next morning when I got hungry again. It was only 5:30 a.m. by the time I woke up. Damn, I had plenty of time to do about anything before I'd have to go to school. So what I did was reply the e-mails my friends sent me, watched the weather news, brushed my teeth, dressed up, did my hair and saved breakfast for last. And just in time, my family started waking up.

While I waited for breakfast to cook up, I reviewed my homework for the first time just in case I missed anything and then chatted with my sister.

Again we checked our hair then left for our second day of school.

We were both listening to our iPod's again until something unexpecting happened. There was one bus stop left until we got to school as I realized that most of then teen's who takes this bus go to our school.

Last time the bus didn't stop at the last stop because there was no one there to pick up. This time it did, as I waited for the people to get on the bus. I heard gasps until I realized it was Taylor and I once we saw something more like fiction.

Four pairs of golden eyes quickly looked at our surprised faces then looked away and sat down. I immediately recognized two out of four of them.

"Emmett and Alice?" I whispered accidentally. We looked at each other and covered our mouths fast, only to find out they were looking at us, too, with confused expressions on their faces and sat down.

Taylor and I kept our mouths shut until we got to school, though our eyes never blinked.

We were safe to talk then, once we were in Math class.

"Was that just _Emmett _and _Alice _we saw on the bus?" Taylor half whispered.

"I can't be," I whispered back.

"_Can't?_ I thought your eyes were open the whole time! Pale skin, gold eyes, sensitive hearing... on the noisy bus! Hello!" Taylor said, waving her hands in front of my eyes. "We even got their names right! They responded to it, too,"

"Yeah, but what about the other two guys? Where are Rosalie, Jasper and Edward Cullen?"

"How am I supposed to know? All I know that Emmett and Alice Cullen exist. Who ever wrote that story probably met them or something,"

"So you're saying... _vampires really do exist?_"

Taylor paused, trying to sink it in. "I guess so," She said. "Oh my goodness, what do we do? Tell them we know they're vampires or something?"

"Are you crazy? We're not even sure yet. You never know if they'll actually kill us. We don't even know they're names yet! Just give it some time and we'll see what we'll do about it. It's rather do something or do nothing," I said, opening my books as Mr. Richardson came in for class to start and got my pencil and eraser out.

Taylor did so, too. "All right,"

For the first three periods, we didn't see the vampires again until lunch time. I wonder if this will go like Twilight…

As my sister and I sat at a table with a few new friends, I found the vampires four tables away as I saw them sitting around with their props on the table.

There they are; vegetarian vampires in our school in Maple High. I wonder if I ask about them, one of them will look. I wonder which one's a mind reader like Edward Cullen…

"Hey, who are _they_?" I nodded my head towards them and asked my new friend, Helena, who I have math and gym with. Me, Taylor, and Helena rocked in of gym class today. Just saying.

"Them?" She said, and looked towards where I nodded then she laughed. "They're gorgeous humans aren't they?" _Not humans actually,_ I thought in my head. "They're the Samuels, but they don't really have any friends and you don't usually see them around outside that much. The Samuels don't really talk to people_," Hmm, I wonder why_.

"Really?" I asked innocently and checked to see if one of them heard us. I gasped again as I caught one of the boys looking at me. He had dark brown, messy hair just like Edward, though his face was different. He had softer features and he looked absolutely striking. The vampire looked like the type of guy I dream about. I quickly looked away as I noticed I was staring for too long.

"Yeah. Oh my gosh, he was just staring at you," Helena whispered.

"Huh? Who is he?" I asked shyly because I knew he'd hear me.

"_That's_ Terrence. Don't waste your time though. I don't think the boys date, except for Jesse Robinson; he's with Alice Samuels. He's somehow part of their family like an adopted teen. Weird stuff. And then the big buff guy is Emmett Samuels; single, too," She explained.

Huh. For sure this was pretty much going like Twilight but with twins and a family really similar to the Cullen's from the story. I'm surprise how I'm _not_ surprised by this truth. But there was no way was going to end up like a clumsy Bella. Not like a gorgeous,_ immortal_ vampire.

Crap. What if Brandon could read my mind? I checked to see if he was looking at me with an incredulous look, but he wasn't. He was staring at me and my sister with a hard look.

I looked away once again and hid my smile. I guess me and my sister has a shield, too.

* * *

_**A/N:** Please read and review! I also need reviews to know this is good enough to continue my story. Thanks for reading._

_- Evolette_


	3. LOST

_**A/N: **__Heeyy, to whoever's reading this, I changed a few things about the story. It's not only Emmett and Alice that exists. All of the Cullens exists it's just that Jasper has a different name; Jesse. Carlisle and Esme, too; Susan and Evan. And then there isn't a Rosalie in this story so that it's easier for the Samuels to accept the twins in to their family. Also Edward is not in this, but Terrence is very similar to him. He acts like Edward most of the time, though he is less serious and he has a different face and hair color (which is black). Hope that's clear to you. __**Anyways, please read and review! Whether they're questions, good comments, or bad, I need them.**_

**CHAPTER 2 – LOST**

**- MADISON'S POV -**

For the rest of lunch, I talked with my new friends and Taylor while I was thinking about the _Samuels_. They acted much more human than the Cullen's did. They had other students stopping by to say "Hi," but that was all, and they even went to the bathrooms now and then. By the time I met them, I could be one of those people. I guess they were friendly. The four were pretty good at acting human that I almost believed they were. Though to me, it was obvious they were vampires at the same time. I mean like their perfect porcelain skin and body, their golden eyes and their gracefulness equals a bunch of vegetarian vampires.

Then the bell rang and we all separated to our classes. Today I had science while Taylor had Geography.

I didn't know how to get to Science class and I was looking down on the map of the school the secretary gave me. I kept walking and looking down on the map. Ugh, where is this place? The maps don't even make sense. I continued walking and planned to ask the next person I could reach for directions.

I tapped a boy on his shoulder and looked up when he turned around.

I didn't know what to do once I was staring at a pair of golden eyes, and noticed it was the boy similar Edward; _Terrence_.

"Yes?" A musical voice said. It was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, more beautiful than I imagined Edward Cullen's voice would be.

I blinked hard to stop myself from staring. "Hi, um, sorry. Do you know where Mr. Woodger's Science class is?" I asked, trying not to stare too long as I noticed his eyebrows were slightly furrowed. Can't read my mind, can't you?

He thought before he answered. "Actually, I'm taking a class right by it," Terrence said. "I could walk you there," He offered politely.

"Uh, sure. Thanks," I answered shyly.

"Any time," He said. He grabbed his books from his locker and led the way. Well that was very human. "So are you new here?"

"Yeah, from Forks, Washington,"

"Ah, you're American. Are you fond of Canada yet?" He asked, his velvet voice making me give him 2 word answers. I didn't want to hear my voice, just his.

"It's nice," I said and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

His eyes widened and darkened. I could tell he stopped breathing, though we continued walking. "Hm," was all he said afterwards. For the rest of the walk, he didn't talk at all. His face and shoulders were nothing but stiff.

We walked up the stairs as we turned left into a long hall way as most people stared at me with Terrence. We passed by five more class rooms until he stopped in front of another room. "Here you go…" He paused and looked at me. His eye brows furrowed once again.

I gave him a confused looked.

"Your name?"

"Oh, it's Madison," I said, staring into his black eyes.

"Madison," He repeated. "I'm Terrence," I saw his hand flinch upwards and then swung it back as if he wanted to shake my hand. "Well, Madison, I guess I'll see you around,"

"Okay, thanks, Terrence," I waved once for a goodbye as he did so, too. I sighed as I went in class as I thought I made his throat burn with my scent.

Throughout Science class, I tried not to focus my attention on the short walk with Terrence earlier. For sure, I knew he was a vampire. And for some reason, I wanted to know him more, see him more and talk to him more. I was curious about him and the others. I wanted to know how the author of Twilight got these vampires right. But the other side of me wanted to stay away from him because he was a vampire. I seem to make his throat burn just like how Bella used to do to Edward. In the book they had a certain word for someone like that, but I couldn't remember what is was.

The period was done and failed at listening to the lesson. I had History next, then Photography with Taylor and I could finally go home.

**- TAYLOR'S POV -**

Ugh, I'm glad Geo. class was over. It was the most boring period I've ever had! Now I have another lame class to go to, which I did not have any idea how to get there. I took out the school map as I tried to make sense of it as I kept on walking.

I kept going until I thought I bumped into a wall and fell.

"Ow," I complained as I rubbed my shoulders where it hurt. The thing I hit was hard rock.

I noticed a huge, tall man in front of me, his back facing me. He turned around and it was Emmett. I could feel my eyes widen.

He looked at me and laughed before he offered his hand to pick me up. "Sorry," When he laughed, I suddenly forgot he was this huge vampire that could break my wrist effortlessly. I hated it when I got laughed at.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's so funny?" I said coldly, ignoring his hand in front of me. He stopped laughing but still had a smile on his face. "Wipe that smile off of your face," I spat.

"Woah, maybe you should start watching where you're going," He said. My eyes widened again at the sound of his voice. His voice was loud and low, but it sounded attractive. It felt good to my ears.

I got up by myself, picking up my books. "It's not my fault the school's map doesn't make any sense," I muttered. He bent down and started helping me with my books, then handed them to me. I just grabbed them.

"Well someone's a little grumpy," He smiled.

"Oh, shut up," I said, starting to walk away. That seemed to get him a little mad.

He grabbed my wrist with his firm, cold hand. I gasped at that, he ignored it. "Hey, I said I was sorry. By the way, I'm Emmett," He said seriously, his innocent, golden eyes looking in to my boring, blue eyes. I was dazzled, though I could see the corners of his mouth starting to twitch.

"Well if you're 'sorry', lead me to this class," I ordered, still forgetting he'd hurt me, especially in public. I pointed to a small, grey square on the paper.

He sighed. "All right then. If you wish," He led me to the class as I quietly walked behind his muscular body. "Hey, could you walk beside me? Just so I know if you ran away from me, and I wouldn't be doing this for nothing," Emmett said. I did as he said.

"Wouldn't you hear me running away quietly, anyway?" I mumbled under my breath.

He stopped walking and so did I. "What?" He asked.

"What?" I repeated, confused.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

_Wouldn't you hear me running away quietly, anyway?_ I said in my mind. _Oh_. "Oh, um, nothing?" I said, trying to pretend like I didn't say a thing.

"Yeah, you said _something_," He said, rolling his eyes.

"Then what did you hear? Do you have sensitive hearing or something?" I assumed innocently. He opened his mouth to argue and closed it as soon as he noticed he'd expose himself. Good job, Taylor.

"No, I don't," He lied.

"I thought so. Now… move on before I get late for class,"

He continued leading me the way for another 2 minutes. He stopped in front of a class and spun towards me smoothly. He held out his arms side ways, leading me in to the class room.

"Thanks," I muttered and walked through the door.

"Wait," He called out, and I stopped to turn around.

"_What?_"I said, showing the annoyance in my voice.

He snorted as he realized I was still mad. "I didn't get your name." He smiled at me, his dimples appearing on his face cutely, waiting patiently for my name. He was exactly like a huge teddy bear.

I didn't want him to know my name yet. But I gave in, thanks to his face.

"It's Taylor,"

He nodded. "I'll see you around, Taylor," He turned around and started walking away, knowing I won't say a goodbye to him.

"No you won't, Emmett," I whispered fiercely, hoping he heard that, while I walked towards an empty seat. Then booming laughter came from the hallway. Oh he heard me all right.

I never expected myself getting annoyed of Emmett Cullen. Or should I say Emmett Samuels in this world. I'm surprised that all of the Cullens are here, some with different names, but without any Edward and Rosalie.

As the last periods for today ended slowly, it was time to go home. I waved goodbye to my new friends on the bus and started walking home with Madi.

"Taylor, you cannot believe what happened today," Madison said, starting a conversation like we usually do. We walk 7 minutes to go home.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I bumped in to Terrence Samuels today," She told me.

"What, you, too? I literally bumped in to Emmett after lunch and he laughed at me." I explained.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he's like an annoying tease," I told her exactly what happened to Emmett and I and then let her explain her story after.

"That's _so_ Emmett. Well anyways," Madison started impatiently on telling her story. "I was looking for someone for directions and the first person I reached was Terrence. He led me to class because his class is right beside mine. And here's something; apparently I'm his singer. You know the one who makes his throat burn with my scent?"

I looked at Madison seriously. "Yeah but Madi, I think you need to stay away from him. You never know if he could control himself. You could die!"

"He can control himself. He did it when I flipped my hair and then his eyes turned all dark. He even managed to talk to me,"

"Whatever, Madi. Just be careful with him. We're talking about vampires here, don't forget that." I said straight forward.

"You be careful, too. Don't go bumping into a hard rock man. You'll break your nose,"

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe we're taking this in so fast and… _easy._ I mean like we're not even freaking out and screaming around knowing that vampires exists. We talk like it's something_ almost_ normal. I don't know," I put in plain words. "We should be taking this seriously,"

"Yeah, yeah," Madison repeated.

It took another 3 minutes to get home and found out that we forgot our keys. Since our parents weren't going to be home, we decided to look around that mall we saw as we went home. So we took the bus again and waited until we got there.

When we did, the mall looked pretty amazing. It was big and had some stores we didn't have back in Forks, but they had good style. Madi and I looked around the stores and planned to come back and shop the next time.

"Taylor, watch out!" I heard Madi say.

"Huh?" I said, confused, until I realized I was going to walk on a spill. I didn't stop walking because I hadn't realized that yet until I slipped.

I closed my eyes and waited for myself to fall. Instead, a pair of arms caught me. It was cold and strong. What the?

I opened my eyes and looked in to his smiling eyes. Ugh, it's Emmett. As soon as I snapped out of his hypnotizing eyes, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Let go of me," I said to him.

He laughed. "You're welcome," He helped me get up easily as I saw his brother, Terrence, with him. He also saw my sister, who was staring at the two, too. "Woah, you have a twin?"

"What does it look like to you?"

He pretended to think about it. "Twins." He finalized. And geez, I'm just asking. You guys look somehow different," He observed the both of us. "The things that make you guys look different are your hair styles, clothing, and… eye color. Wow."

"That was _so_ unnecessary, Emmett."

He seemed dazed for a few seconds, then came back in the present."So, still not over about what happened today, huh," He said to me, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. It was weird how Emmett and I are some how getting along in a bad way. We seem like we've been like this for months. "You laughed _again_, too," I spat.

"I said I was sorry, Taylor,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I dismissed, he laughed. _Again._ He never takes things seriously does he?

Madison gave a small smile at Terrence as he gave back a crooked smile. His hands were in his pocket and he still looked somehow graceful. She was dazed for almost 2 seconds.

We left the two there and tried to avoid contact from them as we went home from window shopping.

Damn, if I see that giant and hear his booming laughter one more time, I am going to _scream_.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ How's you like this chapter? R&R pretty please :(__ Hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading._

_- Evolette_


	4. PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Heyy, this is for the readers who... pretty much reads this story :P After reading this story, I realized it wasn't well done and so I was thinking of restarting it with new ideas and of course with better vocabulary, etc. And so I'm asking if I should keep my old blueprints to this story and just change it up a bit and continue, or change a few events and stuff to the story and start from scratch? (It'll have all the same characters and all though) The _main_ new idea for my second option is that Madison and Taylor knew about vampires their whole lives, which changes a lot in the story. So anyone who's got this on story alert or anything, please comment on this author note. I know I haven't been writing at all for the past few months, which is my fault, but hopefully I still have my readers hanging on..

- Evolette


End file.
